


Becile Bot Story: Insanity

by GorillazFactory



Category: Becile Bots - Fandom, Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillazFactory/pseuds/GorillazFactory
Summary: Becile Manor has been destroyed and The Jack and Jonathan have been stolen by Null. The Becile bots seek the help of Walter Manor.
Relationships: Hare/Downgrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Insanity

It was cold. “Hello?” A small voice, similar to a New York canary breaks through as a soft blue light fills the empty room, projecting from a flashlight Jonathan held in his hand. The beam found a light switch on the beige wall and Jonathan slammed it up, spreading a splotchy light throughout the room. Null smiled as he watched from a security room. Soon.


	2. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Null have a dialogue post Jack’s kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a series. If you have not read Becile Bot Story, I strongly suggest you read that first.

“Why am I here?” Jack muttered, huddled in the corner of the fire lit room.

Null sat in the ripped armchair. “Because I can help you.”

This response was met with a chilling glare. “Help me? You ca-call kidnapping me and blowing up my house helping?”

“Not with that, boy,” he laughed, “with your mind. I had the same problem many years ago. I can fix you.”

“Fix me?” Oil dropped from his blue eyes, splattering kn the yellowed tile.

Null huffed impatiently, “Your mind, lad! I can rebuild it, perfectly.”

Jack raised his deformed hand to his golden curls. “R-rebuild it?”

“Yes! Tear it apart and piece it together, with some... unfortunate side effects; however, worth it to be fixed.”

“W-what side effects?”

“Memory loss.” Null stated with an indifferent shrug.

Jack leapt to his feet, eyes widening. “My m-memory! No! I can’t-can’t lose that! What about my-my brothers?”

“Suit yourself, but they’ve lost you already.”

“How do y-you mean?”

“I blew up your house.”

“Oh...,” he frowned, furrowing his brow, “They think I’m dead, don’t they.” It wasn’t a question, he knew.

Null smiled devilishly, “They have sunk so low as to seek their enemies help.”

Jack sunk slowly back down the wall to the stained floor. “They, we’ve, lost everything, haven’t we? Our home. They’ve lost me, and I them.” A strength filled his eyes. “I won’t l-let you fix me! K-keep me here if you like, but you’ll n-never t-touch my mind!”

“Never, say never.” Null flicked the gold bots nose as he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hare buried his face into Downgrades shoulder, his body shaking. "We lost 'im!" He wailed, digging his fingers into Downgrades back, "It's my fault! Should'n 'ave let 'im run ahead!"

Downgrade held Hare at arms length. "Now listen here. It is no more your fault than mine or Skullsy." She placed a silver finger under his chin forcing him to look into her gem green eyes, "The only one to blame is the whoever set that bomb."

Hare pulled away with a grimace, "Still, I'm 'is older brother. I should 'ave done somethin'."

"I found them." Skull grumbled coming around a tree. Hare rubbed violently at his good eye with his palms. "They're about a days travel;however, they're moving in our direction." He glanced up at the sun as it set between the black outline of trees. "We should rest." 

Hare twitched. "Rest? REST? You want ME to rest while OUR brother is being held hostage by 'ome MADMAN?" 

Downgrade rested a silver hand on his arm. "We need to." 

"D*** it. Don' you think I know that?" He slumped against a tree with a broken sob. Downgrade laid next to him, reaching an arm out to touch his shoulder. With a violent upward motion he shrugged her off, and turned away from her.


	4. Jonathan and Jack

"Hello?" Jack burst awake to a quiet knock accompanied by a shaky voice.  
"W-who's there?" He jittered out.

The door edged open as a a thin man entered the room. His golden hair and blue eyes matched Jacks synthetic ones. "I'm Jon- wait! Your Jack, one of the ones who kidnapped me!"  
"K-kidnapped you? I haven't s-seen you before." The golden bot had pulled himself to his feet by this point and pressed his hands against the corner walls as Jonathan approached him. "I-I don't k-now you! ST-STAY BACK!" He became a frightened animal under the attack of the newcomer.  
Jonathan stopped. "I believe you. Can't trust in my mind in this place... Though, you are The Jack, are you not?" The only response he got was a small nod as The Jack fought back the madness. "Jon used to speak of you. He seemed to recall only you fondly when he decided to speak of war."  
Jack frowned. "The w-war... I didn't like the w-war... to m-much h-happening. Death-Death was everywhere-e. Guns. I-I don't like g-guns." Oil leaked down his cheeks as his eyes clouded over. In an instant he was lost in the memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I pulled a Shakespeare and invented a word... who knew jittered wasn't one?


	5. Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Jack is having a flashback of the war.

It's loud. It's too loud. Smoke filled every edge of my vision. "Hare!?" I yelled into the unfeeling abyss that was the war zone. I raised a gun and pressed my back against a still smoldering tank that had been blown up with the last bomb. Screams of horses and men alike mixed into the blood thick air as tears ran into my mouth. The gray cloud began to lift and mangled pieces of robot and skin still stuck to bone were revealed, littering the ground under my feet. "Skull?" My voice was weak now, I knew they were spread out across the Front. New men, fodder for our bullets. A single robot ran with them. It was Jon. He was the one I was like. I aimed carefully at the men. I didn't want them to suffer. No one deserved to suffer out here. Living was the true pain I had learned from countless of my human comrades. Bullets flew past me. I covered behind the tank, sobbing now. The enemies ran past me. They didn’t see me. “Are you okay?” I jumped to my feet, face to face with The Jon. I raised my gun. “S-stay back!” He raised his hands in a peace gesture. “Easy! I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Jack felt himself being pulled out of the memory. “...okay...” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if people were supposed to be involved in the war or not, but I put them in.


	6. I Promised

Hare woke to a shout. Downgrade! He leaped upright, glancing around him. Hatchworth had her hands trapped behind her back. “Let ‘er go you twat!” Hare yelled, running at him. They crashed together, causing Hatchworth to let go of Downgrade. She ran away from them, shaking and crying. Hate slammed his fist into the other robots face, not letting up for a second. “I’ll kill you! You *****! You mother ******* *****! I’ll kill ya!” Tears clouded his vision as he hammered away at the smaller bot.

Sam stood in a deadlock between him and Skull. Though it was evident that Skull was winning. Downgrade cowered behind a tree. Then, in a small flash of bravery she yelled, “STOP!” Sam and Skull split apart, turning to stare at her. Hare was still lost to his rage. “Help me stop him, Skull!” She called, running up to Hare and grabbing one of his arms, trying to pull him off the other robot.

"Let me kill 'im! The ***hole!" Hare struggled against the two. "I'll kill you for hurting her!"

Downgrade stepped in between the two. "I'm okay. Honest. Please calm down." He stopped struggling and she threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. 

Hare clung to her. "I won't let anyone 'urt you. I promised." He whispered. 


End file.
